


Midnight Sun

by tickedtabbyflower



Series: Christmas Mayhem [5]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tickedtabbyflower/pseuds/tickedtabbyflower
Summary: Armand puzzles out why on Earth Daniel would head somewhere near the Arctic circle.
Relationships: Armand/Daniel Molloy
Series: Christmas Mayhem [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1224641
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Midnight Sun

Brown eyes surveyed the area, a passive expression on pale features. It was cold and dark. 'Dark, always dark..' He remembered Daniel musing on it, his mind a drunken mess that Armand had left alone. He hadn't wanted to fight, not then. Daniel had ran once, taken forever to cave and call home. His own worry had sealed the protest he wanted to voice. It had been summer then in Miami, a balmy August. It was now December. The small immortal felt confused, abandoned. He recalled some memory of Daniel musing on a poem about this place. The lyrics had caught his attention, causing a shiver of old hymns and dark places to crawl over his flesh. 'There are strange things done in the midnight sun..' He shook his head. He'd not relive it, not now. He had to find his mortal lover. His mind went back to that August. Daniel never had ran in the summer. He was a child of the heat, his skin dancing with the sun's warmth even when Armand had kept him from it for weeks or even months. He didn't run in summer.... 'Didn't run before.' He corrected himself, his legs carrying him along as he pressed the fur of his coat to his face. His mind flitted to his own birth, his mother telling him of how many 'little angels' she had buried in a snowy grave till the soil had thawed enough to bury them properly. He'd nearly been one, had nearly died before his life had begun. He'd nearly died a second time in the snow, in winter, when his shunned lover had come to call. He sighed, musing on his winter mishaps. No wonder Daniel ran. He was born on the edge of winter, always chasing spring. The thought caused Armand's lip to curl in an ironic smirk. It was the main reason Daniel stayed with him, wasn't it? Chasing immortal spring, or what he believed to be such.  
He'd not thought of his actions as he found himself propelled forward, one foot in front of the other. The mortals around him paid him no mind. He was just another individual that choose to brave the cold and snow. For what? He recalled the post card he'd received. It had been a picture of the northern lights, Alaska written on the front corner as if to be a billboard for the state. The letter had been brief, a 'catch me if you can' quip from Daniel. Well, he was here now and searching.  
His first real fear flitted through him, causing his chest to ache. What if he found Daniel too late? He'd always enjoyed the warmth, making it easy enough to track him. What if he'd frozen in this icy palace of lights and snow? Another subtle shake of the head. No, Daniel was resourceful. If nothing else, he would've made his desperate plea. No such thing had come. He recalled an address in Daniel's scrawl, something he was pretty sure only he and Daniel could read. Hailing a taxi, one of the very few on the road, he quickly pointed them in the direction of the note. As they pulled up to the building, Armand had to wonder if fate had pulled another sick prank on him. He knew he had the money to lavish Daniel with anything but the reporter had always been short sighted. He carried only enough cash to get him through a few months, careful not to use a check so Armand couldn't track his paper trail.   
He paid the taxi, his face a porcelain mask as he headed inside. If nothing else, it'd be a start. He went up to the counter, the woman behind the desk pleasant looking if not overly tired. "I'm looking for Daniel Molloy." His words mixed with the images he saw in her mind, ones of blonde hair and violet eyes. He knew that image all too well, sending out what influence he could muster to encourage her that he was expected by the reporter. She gave him a smile, turning to her book. His heart fluttered as she dialed on the black rotary. "Yes, you have a visitor here." She listened to the voice on the other end before giving a nod. "Yessir." She hung up, looking behind her for a moment before lifting something and placing it on the counter. "Here you go, hon. Third floor." Armand took the brass key, giving her smile that hid the shock. "Thank you."  
As the elevator buzzed and whirred in a mechanical dance that took him to the third floor he looked over the key noticing a definitive '13' etched into it. 'How fitting'. He mused to himself, thinking of all the superstitious things he and Daniel had discussed. As the doors opened, a lighted hall greeted him with two doors. Auburn brows furrowed before he noticed the '13' on the door to the left. Heading to it, he touched the 13, something plastic but so very symbolic of them. He pressed the key into the lock as the mechanical whirring of the elevator started once more, fading as it headed away from the floor. He tried to keep his heart from racing as he heard the click of the mechanism inside the door, the bolt sliding out of place.   
As the door opened, he felt a warmth quickly melt the cold that clung to his skin. The smell of burning wood and the dancing of flickering light brought his focus to the fireplace merrily crackling along before a shadow caught his attention, the smell of cigarette smoke coming over the couch in a snake-ish dance. Two socked feet could be seen hanging over the couch for a moment before disappearing as blonde hair appeared from the other side of the couch, violet eyes dancing in the fire light behind glasses as a cigarette stuck out from between peach lips.   
"Took ya long enough." He teased, getting a soft frown from the immortal. "You don't like the cold." Armand stated, staring at him, mixed emotions dancing in amber eyes.Daniel moved closer, gently reaching out to push curls behind Armand's ear. "No, but you're...nocturnal. This place stays dark, only four hours of daylight in some months." Armand blinked. 'Always dark' his mind whispered in a flash that caused the shock to finally crack through the mask he kept in place. "You came here for me?" He asked curiously, head tilting slightly, trying to hide any other emotion that threatened to bubble up and over. The blonde shrugged. "Longer nights mean more time with you." He replied casually, flicking the cigarette butt into an ash tray before snuffing it out. "Daniel.." He whispered, feeling those emotions nearly surge to the breaking point.  
Daniel caught the flicker, so imperceptive when they'd first started this chase but not a tell tale sign. He wrapped his arms around Armand's shoulders, leading him inside. As he sat on the couch, he was relieved to see Armand follow his lead. He pulled him to his chest as he laid down on the couch, stroking his devil's hair. Amber eyes closed, the tension slowly dissipating from him. "Was this what you had in mind when you ran?" He asked softly, looking up into amethyst orbs. Daniel paused before nodding, putting an arm behind his head. "Yeah, it's a little of both of us, you know? I can have weeks with you this way. We could even sleep like a normal couple." He teased, getting a slight smile. "Daniel?" "Hm?" Armand slid up him, resting on his chest like a big cat as amber eyes locked onto violet ones. "Thank you." The reporter smiled, leaning up to catch him in a quick kiss. "You're welcome."


End file.
